


The Nicest Get-Together

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Salad Fingers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Insanity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creepy, Gen, Horror, I'm Sorry, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Russia/Lithuania, Parody, Psychological Horror, Sad, Salad Fingers - Freeform, Schizophrenia, Spoof, The Author Regrets Everything, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ivan Braginsky lives alone in an utter wasteland. There's nothing wrong with him, though.  One day he gets excited for a party he and his 'friends' are having at his place. (Based off a part of an episode of the "Salad Fingers" series)Oneshot/drabble





	

Ivan Braginsky sits alone in a dark room, his broad back against the wall. He looks straight ahead. “Hello,” he says with a heavy Russian accent. “I am so happy. My friends are coming to visit me for a little get-together.”

Outside, the wind howls and the windows creak. He holds up his hand; three finger puppets are there. Ivan’s bloodshot eyes widen. “Hello there, friends -- you’re a bit early today.” He holds his pointer finger up, with cross hatched eyes and long hair. “Toris Laurinaitis,” Then he holds up his middle finger, short hair and drawn-on glasses. “Eduard Von Bock,” And then lastly, his ring finger, with scruffy hair and dressed in red. “Raivis Galante.”

“Aren’t they lovely?” He coos as he stares deeply at his fingers. “We’re going to have the nicest party…”

The scene changes. Ivan is outside in a blank, white landscape. There’s no snow but it looks cold and unhappy. A figure appears in front of him, and he smiles oddly. “Hello there, Toris.” he rasps. “I have not been seeing you in a little while.”

Toris’ dead eyes almost seem to stare at him. And then he screams and falls over.

Ivan stares straight ahead, before he smiles again.


End file.
